Уничтожение Альдераана
Уничтожение Альдераана ( ), также известное как Битва при Альдераане — геноцид, исходом которого является не только полное уничтожение всего населения планеты Альдераан, но и полное уничтожение самой планеты. Второе действие суперлазера Звезды Смерти (первое уничтожило планету Деспайр). Первое испытание супероружия на глазах у одного из членов Мятежного Альянса, в данном случае Леи Органы. История Ранние события После расформирования Имперского Сената Император Палпатин разрешил своим подчинённым совершать нерегулируемые военные действия, в том числе и геноцид. Неожиданная битва Империя отправила к Альдераану флот чтобы провести разведку на планете. Однако на орбите флот неожиданно столкнулся с флотом повстанцев из молодого Альянса за Восстановление Республики. Началась битва. Пока крейсера Мон-Каламари отвлекали огонь имперских кораблей на себя, штурмовые фрегаты открыли огонь по Звёздным Разрушителям. Но тогда прибыло подкрепление из небольших имперских кораблей, таких как атакующие крейсера типа «Аккламатор». Они поддержали флот и уничтожили большую часть кораблей повстанцев. Тем временем строительство главного орудия Звезды Смерти, суперлазера, было окончено. Поиски пропавших планов Один из бывших членов Имперского Сената, принцесса Лея Органа, вместе с группой повстанцев из молодого Альянса за Восстановление Республики похитила чертежи Имперской боевой станции «Звезда Смерти». Империя начала охоту за похищенными планами и вскоре выследила корабль принцессы Тантив IV. В ходе короткой схватки Империя захватила корабль, однако принцесса успела дать диск с планами дроидам R2-D2 и C-3PO, а сами дроиды покинули корабль на спасательной капсуле. Штурмовики арестовали Лею и привели Вейдеру. Принцесса возмутилась действиям Империи, говоря что она летит с дипломатической миссией на Альдераан, и что она член Имперского Сената, но Вейдер знал истинные цели принцессы, а также то что Сенат расформирован. Он приказал увести её на корабль и отправить на Звезду Смерти. Уничтожение Принцессу заключили в камеру на Звезде Смерти. Дарт Вейдер использовал дроида-допросчика чтобы выяснить местоположение базы повстанцев. Когда Лея отказалась называть местонахождение базы, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин стал шантажировать её. Он вывел станцию на орбиту Альдераана, родной планеты принцессы, и стал угрожать принцессе что уничтожит планету если она не скажет где находится база мятежников. Принцесса сказала, что база находится на планете Дантуин. Таркин приказал остановившимся стрелкам продолжать подготовку к выстрелу, а принцессе сказал что она слишком доверчива, Дантуин находится слишком далеко для эффективного выстрела, но рано или поздно Империя доберётся и до thumb|left|Взрыв Альдераана и образование астероидного поля на его местеДантуина. Как только всё было готово Таркин приказал стрелять. Суперлазер направился в планету, но столкнулся с мощным планетарным щитом Альдераана. Но щит не выдержал силы суперлазера и был уничтожен в течении милисекунд. Суперлазер столкнулся с планетой и произошёл чудовищный взрыв, взрывная волна которого толкнула часть Альдераана в гиперпространство разрушая её в процессе полёта. В результате геноцида погибло примерно 1,999,940,000 альдераанцев. Среди них были и приёмные родители Леи — Бейл Органа и Бреха Органа. По представлениям Леи во время выстрела над столицей Альдераана была ночь, и когда суперлазер столкнулся с планетарным щитом её приёмные родители скорее всего проснулись. Позже Лея сказала более конкретно — на Альдераане был тихий вечер поздней весны когда Звезда Смерти появилась в небе. Последствия Выданная Леей информация о Дантуинской Базе оказалась бесполезной — эта база была давно покинута повстанцами и заброшена. Лея знала это и специально выдала Империи дезинформацию. Однако Империя воспользовалась военной хитростью — они позволили принцессе бежать на Тысячелетнем соколе, на котором разместили маячок. Выследив траекторию и место посадки Сокола, Империи удалось обнаружить базу повстанцев на Явине-4. Около Явина началась битва в ходе которой Звезда Смерти была уничтожена повстанцами. Не смотря на это, войскам Империи всё равно удалось отбить Явин-4 и выгнать повстанцев с неё. Уничтожение Альдераана — мирного и идиллического рая, вызвало ужас всех жителей Галактики. Даже главный стрелок, коммандер Тинн Гренит испытывал большое чувство вины после того как приказал своим подчинённым стрелкам открыть огонь по планете. Именно он ненадолго остановился во прежде чем нажать на кнопку чтобы открыть огонь по Явинуthumb|Палпатин объявляет об уничтожении Альдераана и винит в этом повстанцев IV, и за это мгновение Люку Скайуокеру удалось сделать невероятный выстрел и уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Тем временем Палпатин объявил по Голонету что в уничтожении Альдераана виновны повстанцы и сами альдераанцы, а Империя никаким образом не причастна к инциденту. Однако агенты повстанцев предоставили народу кадры планеты во время уничтожения, а также их подпольные системы начали вещание истины. Империя попыталась оправдать себя, заявив что правительство Альдераана вело разработку биологического оружия для Мятежного Альянса. Вскоре уничтожения Альдераана стало главным позором для Империи и вызвало несколько высокопоставленных имперцев публично изобразить как гранд-мофф Таркин уничтожает планету без официального разрешения. Большая часть выживших альдераанцев, находившихся не на планете в момент её взрыва, примкнули к восстанию. Большинство курсантов Имперской Академии родом с Альдераана бежали из Империи. Однако небольшая часть альдераанцев остались верны Империи, обвиняя их собственную планету за её судьбу. С одним из таких альдераанских Имперских офицеров познакомилась Лея Органа во время ведения переговоров на Бакуре в 5 ПБЯ. Выжившие альдераанцы создали Альдераанский Альянс в качестве своего нового правительства. Уничтожение Альдераана показало жителям Галактики что Палпатин готов уничтожить самые престижные миры Вселенной, и вызвало широко распространённые оппозиции к системе управления. После уничтожения Звезды Смерти многие системы либо объявили нейтралитет, либо примкнули к Альянсу чтобы восстановить правление Республики. left|thumb|240px|«Кладбище» — астероидное поле из обломков Альдераана Выжившие альдераанцы стали регулярно ездить в паломнические поездки на астероидное поле на месте Альдераана, которое позже получило название «Кладбище». Вскоре среди паломников завелись воры, которые привозили с «Кладбища» хорошо сохранившиеся предметы и продавали их на галактическом рынке, говоря что это «чудом уцелевшие» во время геноцида предметы утвари альдераанцев. Выжившие альдераанцы основали поселение на планете Эйджолус. Однако скоро эти колонии были уничтожены Звёздными Разрушителями. Наводчиком уничтожившим колонию оказался Герил Докс, который не подозревал что уничтожил колонию своих собратьев, альдераанцев. Однако альдераанцы создали новую колонию, получившую название Новый Альдераан. После падения Империи Новый Альдераан стал официальной частью Новой Республики. За кулисами thumb|Альдераан во время уничтожения — суперлазер сталкивается с планетарным щитом В необработанной версии Звёздных Войн, в отличии от DVD-версии 2008 года, отсутствует большое кольцо обрамляющее взрывающийся Альдераан. Также в ней присутствует небольшое подобие планетарного щита Альдераана. Оригинал новеллизации фильма также имеет ссылку на Оборонительные Системы Альдераана, которые были также сильны как у Империи, и легкое уничтожение этих систем сделало демонстрацию супероружия ещё более впечатляющей. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic предлагает юмористический поворот событий: в то время как принцесса Лея пытается защитить Альдераан от Звезды Смерти сказав что база повстанцев находится на Дантуине, игрок может попытаться защитить Дантуин от флота Дарта Малака, сказав что Анклав Джедаев находится на Альдераане. Как и в Новой Надежде попытка не удастся, так как Малак уже обнаружил и уничтожил Анклав Джедаев до этого момента в игре. В мультсериале Звёздные Войны: Войны Клонов, в эпизоде «Призраки Мортиса», Сын показывает Энакину Скайуокеру видение о его будущем, включающее в себя взрыв Альдераана из Новой Надежды. Появления * «Domain of Evil» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * * * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти»» * «Black Ice» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * «Imperial Double-Cross» * «Ultimate Core Dump» * * * * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * * «Beyond the Rim» * * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Shadows in the Force» * «Imperial Spy» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Дело чести» * «Игра вслепую» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 35: Образцовый офицер» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «As Long As We Live...» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «Star Wars 48: The Third Law» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Тени Империи» (детский роман) * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Корабль невольников» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 93: Catspaw» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 3: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 3» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Queen of the Empire» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Дети джедаев» * «Щит лжи» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» }} Неканонические появления * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» Источники * «The Star Wars Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * * * «Руководство по персонажам» * * * «Справочник по противникам» * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика интриг» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * «Твердыни сопротивления»}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Битвы операции «Небесный крюк» Категория:Геноциды и резни Категория:Культура Альдераана Категория:Битвы при Альдераане